Nuke (Frank Simpson, Watcher Datafile)
NUKE Frank Charles Simpson secret Frank Simpson was the disturbed son of a wealthy, abusive, alcoholic, upper-class woman in Ohio. Wolverine, whom at that time was an operative for Weapon Plus, kidnapped young Frank for Project Homegrown, to be turned into the ultimate soldier, recreating the success of Captain America. Frank Years later, Frank was sent into the Vietnam War as a black-ops agent. Captured by the Viet Cong, Frank was severely tortured by Logan (who was posing as a Russian intelligence liaison), shattering Frank's already unbalanced mind. At some time during the war, Nuke was then inducted into the final part of the Project Homegrown, the Weapon VII program, part of the Weapon Plus program, the super-soldier program that had created Captain America and would later transform Wolverine into a killing machine. They turned him into a partial cyborg with a sub-dermal mesh able to deflect bullets, and a second heart that, working in conjunction with a cocktail of combat drugs dubbed "Red", "White" and "Blue", controlled his aggression, leaving him addicted as well. Nuke resurfaced, employed by Generalissimo Felix Guillermo Caridad of Tierra Verde, to destroy a rebel base. Kingpin hired Nuke through several corrupt military officials and sent him to kill Daredevil. After Wolverine discovered his full past and set out to take care of loose ends, the U.S. government dispatched Nuke, who was kept at the United States embassy in Chile, to hunt down Wolverine. After the battle Wolverine discovered that Nuke's physiology had been even further enhanced, with artificial limbs, bones and skull, able to survive and being rebuilt after the most gruesome injuries, yet devoid of any personality or conscience. Acknowledging that now he was beyond any hope of redemption, Wolverine tried to kill him, only to be stopped by Captain America, who had mercy with a failed subject of the Super Soldier Program. Outfitted as Scourge, Nuke later joined Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts squad and led the team in a mission to capture and execute Black Widow and Songbird. His teammates Headsman and Paladin refused to obey his orders to murder the two women in cold blood, which led to an intense fight between them. It only ended when Ghost phased through Nuke's head, causing Nuke to pass out. The Thunderbolts were sent to Asgard to secure Gungnir so Osborn could use it to slay Thor. The team encountered the Avengers and Nuke battled ferociously against USAgent whom he grievously injured. Nuke managed to get his hands on Gungnir and was preparing to deliver it to Osborn when Paladin again refused to obey Nuke's orders and instead shot him in the face repeatedly at close range. Experienced soldier, Nuke was a savage fighter, and very good with all types of firearms, and very deadly in knife combat, he's also an expert in hand to hand combat. Simpson possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of various cybernetic enhancements. Simpson has a second heart, and takes different colored pills to produce different bodily effects. Nuke's pill colors are: red, for increased adrenaline; white, to bring him down; and blue, to relax. Simpson is the victim of decades of systematic physical and mental abuse and conditioning at the hands of various individuals working for the United States government. As a result, Nuke is insane. He is now little more than a puppet in the hands of his current handler, and able only to follow issued commands.Nuke is completely schizophrenic, suffering from hallucinations. Nuke uses an enormous sub-machine gun nicknamed "Betsy" in his missions. Besides conventional machine gun ammunition, Betsy also holds six light artillery rounds and two incendiary missiles. On Betsy's side an LED counter marks the number of fatalities inflicted with the weapon. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Abuse, Cybernetic Enhancements, Vietnam Nightmare Power Sets WEAPON VII Cybernetic Senses D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Blue Pill. Spend a doom die to step back your mental stress by –1, or ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Cyborg Badass. Step up or double a Weapon VII power for your next roll. If the roll fails, spend a die from the doom pool equal to the unmodified power. SFX: Red Pill. Before you take an action including a Weapon VII power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool/spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Weapon VII power by +1 for this action. Limit: Long-Term Effects. Create or step up a Drug Psychosis mental complication to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover the Drug Psychosis complication by therapeutic recovery rolls. Limit: Patriot. Step up emotional stress from public opinion or personal heroes to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Limit: White Pill. Shut down Weapon VII to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a new dose of Red, White & Blue. BETSY Blast D8, Comm D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Sensors D6 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Full Auto. Against a single target, step up or double Blast. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Missiles. Step up or double Blast on your next roll, or spend a doom die to do both, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Kill Count. Whenever you defeat a Mob affiliation dice gain an equal-sized, or step up a Bodycount asset. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Betsy to step up the two lowest die in the doom pool or add a D10 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Thunderbolts Category: Weapon Plus Category: U.S. Army